


Conclusions

by MaggotLesbian



Series: Eve's TV [2]
Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggotLesbian/pseuds/MaggotLesbian
Summary: Tatiana jumps to conclusion.
Relationships: Eve | Nadia/Tatiana | Kul Fyra (No Straight Roads)
Series: Eve's TV [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945312
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Conclusions

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty-er part two is here! Hope you didn't expect anything super heart breaking lmao,
> 
> Can I just say how like, frustrating Yinu's fight is? Same with Sayu's, and not because either is "hard" but because the easier difficulties are harder purely because of certain mechanics in the harder levels that make them easier, like in Sayu's crazy mode you can parry the like, pen things that circle you when running away and parrying them is SOOO much easier then dodging, and how like, Yinu's normal and hard fight are so easy that you finish it in like, a second and it's impossible to get high parry scores lmao. I dunno maybe I'm just bad.

The satellite launch was delayed, it was only by a few minutes, but DJ Subatomic Supernova was very precise about these sorts of things. A few minutes could mean failure, and he'd usually contact her immediately about any kind of delays, no matter how short or tedious. So when the satellite was delayed, and it seemed a very large commotion was being caused at Club Planetarium, Tatiana knew she had to check up on him.

Initiating the call, she was too frantic to notice his absence on the screen. "DJ Subatonic Supernova, come in! What is going on down there?" She saw them, of course, the two young adults standing on his stage, familiar in a way she couldn't seem to put her finger on. Turning their heads to look at where the noise was coming from, Tatiana felt a tinge of fear at the orange ones laughing.

"Heh hehe, I'm sorry but the DJ is currently out of commission! Would you like to leave a message?" Panic started to fill Tatiana's mind.

"What? Who do you guys think you..." It finally clicked, the two at the Lights Up Audition, "Hold on, I remember you. You're those troublemakers from the Lights Up Audition!"

"Yuup! Bunk Bed Junction! And we're here to bring back rock!"

Oh no, she couldn't mean- "You can't be serious."

"You better believe it! We're not stopping till we claim our fame!" "And bring change to the system." "Yeah, that too!"

A revolution, they were starting a revolution, "OH please."

"This city has had enough of your tyrannical control! It's time we give the people what they want-"

"STOP with the theatrics!" DJ was gone, "You think you're better than me?" The last people to see him were starting a revolution, the last people who saw him wanted to hurt him, "I've said it before and I'll say it again!" He was dead, they'd killed her musician. "The age of rock is over." This was fine, they had the resources and the fire power to reclaim the district, to find a new musician, to avenge him. A small set back that could be rectified. Any musician could replace Subatonic Supernova.

Tatiana couldn't remember the rest of the conversation, too busy planning out what she'd need to do to fix everything. The satellite was launched, successfully at that. She'd need to talk to Neon J. for preparing defenses, she'd need to talk to the rest of her musicians about this threat. A warning, could do them good, could give them the edge they needed in battle. She'd need to schedule a press release for the satellite and for the news of the district being seized by a nameless indie band.

The next several days went by in a blur, work was the only thing Tatiana could focus on. She found herself snapping at anyone who tried to intrude on her, red hot anger boiling inside of her anytime someone proved to be even the slightest distraction. Sleep wasn’t an option, as sleep meant thinking about her missing musician, and thinking about him left her feeling vulnerable and cold.

Eve was at her side more often. Revealing all six of her arms just to wrap them around Tatiana as she tried to catch any sleep, whispering nonsense to prevent the room from being too quiet. A hand in her hair anytime Tatiana’s anger got the better of her, soft and warm kisses on her neck when she’d get too cold. Eve was a saint that Tatiana didn’t deserve, always making it clear that Tatiana could share her grief with her.

Despite her protests, Eve insisted movie night continue. She’d made a good argument about how the normalcy and routine in the event would calm everyone’s nerves. Still, Tatiana couldn’t help feeling horrible about it, letting Eve know that doing the event without him wouldn’t be the same. Eve had just smiled.

They’d watched ‘Journey to the Edge of the Universe’, Tatiana was freezing the entire time.

It only seemed appropriate that the next disaster would strike the day after. Tatiana had slept in, she hadn’t meant to, between the mentally exhausting night and Eve’s comforting presence she’d slept better than she had in days. The morning was slow, the shower her and Eve shared was longer than what she’d normally do, breakfast was home made instead of being a granola bar or a pre bought sandwich from the deli down the street. The carpool was long with the evening traffic, and by the time they’d gotten to the NSR Tower Tatiana already had dozens of missed calls and emails.

She had to find out from the news.

Immediate regret followed the loud smash that was her punching Eve’s TV. Deep horrifying sadness at having something so important just, destroyed, because of her own irresponsibility. The fear in Eve’s eyes at the sudden display of aggression, Tatiana felt horrible.

Hours went by before she saw them, Dodo, Remi, Tila and Sofa all safe. Tears and snot covered their faces as they announced Sayu’s destruction. “You all did great, and don’t worry about Sayu. We’ll build a new one and before you know it you’ll have your district back.”

Later, talking with Sayu’s crew and Neon J. they agreed the only explanation for Bunk Bed Junction’s behavior could be a moral dilemma. DJ Subatomic Supernova was an adult, the crew were four children. Tatiana felt intense relief knowing Yinu was safe.

Yinu and her mother were attacked next. Her, Neon and Eve agreed that their theory on children being a soft spot was correct. Panic filled Tatiana knowing Eve and Neon J. weren’t going to be given the same kind of mercy.

“Tatiana,” Eve smiled at her, “me and Neon J., we’re smart, we’re strong. It will be impossible for that degenerate girl to get through us.”

“I know, but so was SS, and Sayu and her crew, and Yinu’s mother. Just be careful.”

Eve’s smile widened as she kissed her cheek, “Of course, don’t worry, when they come for me I’ll be ready.” All Tatiana could do was believe her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the attack on Barraca Mansion started, Tatiana was informed immediately. By the time she’d gotten here with reinforcement though, it was too late. The entire concert hall lied in rubble, the carcasses of robots discarded amongst the wreckage.

They found him on the ground, breath heavy, but alive. Tatiana almost felt whiplash from her emotions switching from complete despair to intense happiness and relief. They hadn’t killed him.

“I told them, to end me. All they did was look at me! Bewildered! And the girl had the gaul to ask for 1010’s autographs! Does she have no honor?”

“Wait, wait, wait, they had the chance to kill you, and they didn’t?” Eve’s eyebrows were drawn down in a scowl, confusion clear in her features. “I don’t understand, why would they kill DJ Subatonic Supernova but not you?”

“I’m not a musician-”

“Yes, but you’re a part of NSR.” Tatiana interrupted, “It doesn’t make sense,”

“Maybe, maybe they didn’t kill Subatomic?”

“Then, where is he?”

“Should,” Eve looked around the room, voice filled with concern, “should we make missing posters.” Tatiana didn’t know what to think about that.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn’t until after Eve’s defeat did he decide to show up,

“Where the hell have you been?”

“Well, you see-”

“Do you have any idea how worried we were for you?”

“You were worried-”

“We had to do movie night, without you! How could you do that to us?”

To give DJ Subatomic Supernova the benefit of the doubt, he did look rather upset. “If you let me explain,” he paused, “They hit me pretty hard with their finisher move, it sent me into orbit.”

Tatiana and Eve froze, “Excuse me?”

“They, they sent me into orbit.”

“They did what?” Tatiana really couldn’t believe what she was hearing, “They, how? What?”

“Um, well, they sent me-”

“No, no I understand.” Tatiana stood from her desk, “I need a drink.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to a friend about how like, Sayu's crew is horrified of Zuke and Mayday and act surprised when they didn't start attacking them, and how the last time any of NSR probably saw DJ SS was when Tatiana called only to find he was gone and B2J was there talking about a music revolution and how NSR probably just jumped to conclusions that B2J had killed DJ SS, Neon's response after you defeat him also supports this because he immediately assumed you were gonna "End" him and he probably just assumed B2J had a soft spot for kids (after all they did full on like, lecture Sayu's crew instead of attacking them and they did destroy Yinu's piano so it's not like they left without a few emotional scratches) Also the stuff Neon J says about how he wouldn't wish what he did in the name of NSR on his worst enemy really makes you think, what exactly happened to the rest of the goolings? I'm probably definitely over thinking things but like, that's just the way it is and it's gotta be (:
> 
> Anyway, I wrote a fic with Tatiana comforting Eve, now it's Eve's turn to comfort Tatiana :)
> 
> This is also it for this series, like I said in the first part I got Trans!eve and Goddess!eve stuff planned, which aren't going to be one shots but like, actual multi chaptered fics, or at least the goddess fic will be multi chapter. I know I'm not the best at writing so I'm using Eve x Tatiana as an excuse to get better :D


End file.
